When in Rome
by Cryptic Shadow
Summary: Instead of two lovesick vampires in Rome, how about two lovesick vampires and a heartbroken dark slayer?
1. Two Souled Vampires and a Rogue Slayer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them, Joss does. :mutters: Lucky bastard. Nah, Joss is king and I'm just a humble servant borrowing his toys to play with for a little while...without him knowing.

**Author's Note: **This story is set during Angel s5 during the episode 'The Girl In Question'. That episode was hilarious with Angel and Spike. Then I thought what would happen if Faith was there also. They all have so much in common, except for the obvious: Faith is a girl and a slayer. Most of the story follows the show, even some of the dialogue. Except towards the end where I veered off from the show. There maybe some spoilers from Buffy s3.

**Feedback:** If you got 'em, I'll take 'em. 

**Chapter I - Two Souled Vampires and a Rogue Slayer**

The music was pumping as Faith walked into the Italian dance club. She had just arrived in Rome that morning and was ready for a night out on the town, decked out in her trademark leather pants and white tank. But just as she walked in she felt a faint tingling in her gut. Like when there was vampire around, but this feeling was different and...familiar. Faith brushed it off, it was probably just nothing. Making her way through the mass of bodies, she heard a sudden commotion. It looked like two guys were being jumped. They seemed like they could use some help and Faith was itching to get in on the action. She smiled. This night just got better.

Faith headed towards the fight. But what she saw surprised her. What were they doing here? Of all the places in the world...

**Disclaimer**: This was the song they played during the fight scene. It's 'Take Me In Your Arms' by Dean Martin. Thought it would make the fic more in tuned with the show. :shrugs: It seemed like a good idea at the time.

_Once upon a lovely time...__Many million dreams ago..._

Angel and Spike were being attacked by tough looking guys. A man punched Angel in the face making him stagger back. Spike suddenly jumped the man, knocking him down. As the guy was about to get up, Spike kicks him.

_Once he thought he had a sweetheart...__Then he broke the golden rule:... _

Seeing that Spike was handling his man, Angel turned his attention to one of the other guys and threw a punch. The fight continues as everyone exchanged blows, till a familiar voice stopped them.

_Never take your love for granted...__Wise men often play the fool..._

"Hey! Is this an exclusive fight or can someone join in?" There stood Faith in all her glory with her ever present smirk.

"Faith?!" The two vampires were surprised to see the dark slayer.

_Now he'd like to say, "I'm sorry."...__Can't you see within his heart..._

The man Angel was fighting saw his opening and decked Angel in the face. Angel straightened up and glared at his opponent while rubbing his jaw. Then he grabbed the guy and threw him headfirst into the wall. The fight continued as Spike punched the man in the face with such force, that he flies back, shattering a display at the bar. Another guy was sneaking up on Angel, when Faith grabbed him and threw him at a nearby table.

_Without you, there's no tomorrow...__Why should true love have to part?..._

Seeing that their assailants were all in various stages of unconsciousness, the three dusted themselves off and grinned victoriously at each other.

"Faith," Angel greeted before moving into hug the brunette.

"Hey big guy," Faith accepted the hug. Coming out of the embrace, she turned to Spike and nodded her greeting. "Spike"

"Slayer"

"So what brings you two to Italy?" Faith asked.

"Buffy" The two vamps said simply.

Faith eyes widened and her heart rate quickened at the mention of the blonde slayer. She started to look around the club, searching for the only person that could effect her so much.

"B! Where?!"

There, in the middle of the dance floor was Buffy dancing up a storm. So that's what caused the tingling feeling she had earlier. She could always sense Buffy. The blonde's hair was flowing wildly and her body moved gracefully as she lost herself in the music. Faith was captivated for a moment...until a tall and very handsome man moved behind the blonde slayer and took her in his arms, their bodies dancing as one. A frown formed on her features. She knew that Buffy Summers had another boy toy.

"Who's the dude?" she asked casually, but couldn't help the jealousy that crept into her tone. The boys didn't notice.

"The Immortal." The two vampires stood shooting death glares at their new competition.

"Don't tell me...Buffy's new squeeze."

"NO!" Exclaimed the two men.

"Is this some sort of new twin thing you two got going, or do you like to talk simultaneously?" Faith smirked.

"He's the one copying me." Spike and Angel point at each other as they spoke at the same time.

"No I'm not. Yes you are. Stop doing that!"

Faith was trying hard not to burst out laughing at the vampires mirror act.

"Guys, guys, calm down." The two men stopped but kept glaring at each other. "Look, I know how you feel guys," Faith said as she stared at them with understanding eyes.

Spike scoffs, "What would you know about it?"

Faith sighed and looked back at Buffy. No matter how she tried she couldn't push her feeling away, and seeing the blonde now made them even harder to hide. "B's never single for long. And it's killing you that she's with someone else. You want to go in there and sweep her off her feet even thought it's too late. Been there, done that, got a nice souvenir for it." She turned back to the two vamps, absently running her fingers on the scar on her stomach with a wry smile.

A realization hit Angel and Spike as they stared from Faith to Buffy, then back. They recognized the longing in her eyes, it's what they would probably see in the mirror. If they had reflections.

"Wait a minute, you mean you..." Angel trailed off.

"You love Buffy." Spike stated.

Faith just stared at them blankly and shrugged. She was still a little uncomfortable showing her feelings to anyone. "Well, yeah. Everybody loves B."

"But you're in..."

Faith cut Angel off. "Look, I've accepted a long time ago that Buffy and I would never be together no matter how I feel for her. So let's just drop it." No matter how long it has been, it still hurt to think that the love of your life would never love you back.

"Strike a nerve," Spike mumbled.

Faith turned her angry gaze towards the blond vampire. "What was that Billy Boy?" she seethed.

"Nothing," Spike said quickly.

Taking a deep breath, Faith tried to calm herself down. Buffy always had a way of making her a little edgy. Trying to get her mind of the blonde, she tried to change the subject. "So what's with the rumble?"

"Somebody stole our head," said Angel simply.

"Um...what?" That even sounded weird to Faith.

Angel continued to explain. "Capo di Famiglia. We need to bring it back to L.A."

"We have to find it or a demonic war of great proportions is going to go down," said Spike.

"Where'd the little guy go, anyway?" Angel looked around the club.

Faith remembered seeing a demon carrying a bag during the fight. But he looked harmless so she let him go. "The butler looking demon? I saw him headed towards the exit."

They all looked around and surely yet, there was the butler walking out the door with the bag that the head is contained in. The butler saw them and gestured with his fingertips off of his chin before exiting the club. Spike and Angel run after him with Faith close behind.

The three of them burst out of the door into the cool night Roman air. They look around but there was no sign of the butler.

"Where'd he go?" asked Spike. Suddenly they heard a tire screech and jumped back in time to see a car rush past them.

"Hey!" Angel yelled at the retreating vehicle. "That's our car! He's got our car!"

"Nice wheels," commented Faith.

Taking some action, Spike runs to a nearby motor scooter. Hopping quickly on, he starts it, revving the engine. He pulled the bike up next to Angel and Faith. "Hop on, little mamas."

"No thanks. I got my own ride." The vampires watch as Faith ran to the motorcycle parked just outside the club and jumping on it. "I'll try to cut them off. See ya guys later." She revved up the engine and gunned her motorcycle, speeding off into a different direction from the car.

"I'm not ridin' on the back," Angel said as he looks at Spike and the scooter precariously.

Spike tried to convince Angel by trying to sound urgent. "He's getting away."

Angel relented with a sigh and sat behind Spike, putting his arms around the other man's waist. They race after the car.

Faith cut through the alleyways. She could hear the car just on the other street and made a sharp turn towards the car. She pulled out in front of the vehicle causing it to swerve and miss her. Angel and Spike were right behind them and almost caught up to the car when it turned a corner.

Faith gave chase after the Butler. "Come on guys, he's getting away!"

"Shortcut. Turn right," Angel tried to force Spike to follow his command.

"Let go of me." Spike squirmed in Angel's grip.

"Turn left, turn left. We'll cut him off."

"All right, already!"  
The vampires were now in front of the butler, facing him head on. The butler pauses for a moment, then drives the car into their motor scooter, knocking them off and destroying their scooter.

Faith swerved out of the way. Stopping her bike, Faith jumped off and ran to her fallen companions. "Guys, you okay? That was some wicked crash."

"Son of a—" Spike muttered angrilly.

Angel kicks the remains of the scooter angrily. "One job, you know. Hang onto the head. That's it," he glared accusingly at the other vampire.

"You were right there, too," Spike shot back.

"I wasn't in charge of the head."

"Yo! Who cares?" Faith interrupted. She was getting annoyed at their childish behavior. "We have better things to do than argue in the middle of the strada."

"You know, you're right," Angel concedes. "No more screwing around. We find that guy, we get the head back, and then we get the hell outta here. That's it." He was determined to get the job done.

**TBC...tell me what you think of it so far.**


	2. W&H: Italian Style

**AN:** Warning: There's sex between two consenting adult woman. Nothing too graphic, though.

**Chapter II - W&H: Italian Style**

Angel, Spike and Faith were back at the dance club. The two men talking to the bartender, while Faith watched them in amusement. Was she this desperate? She looked out at the club and the image of Buffy dancing was burned into her memory. She remembered their time at the Bronze before she...before Finch. They were great together. She wouldn't forget the feel of the blonde's skin as they brushed up against each other or the wild untamed look that she rarely got to see in the usually uptight slayer.

She shook herself out from her thoughts, catching the end of the vampire's conversation.

"If we had our resources, if we had our team, if we had our helicopters or—he'd be in a world of—"

Spike cut Angel off. "Hang on. Doesn't Wolfram & Hart have an office here in Rome?"

"Hold on. What does W&H have to do with anything," asked Faith looking slightly confused.

After explaining how Angel became the head honcho of Wolfram & Hart in L.A., the trio went to Wolfram & Hart's Rome Office. 

They stepped off the elevator and into a lobby that looked eerily identical to the L.A. branch's lobby. The office was busy with people chatting away in Italian, and walking hurriedly from one place to the other.

"Huh," Angel commented as he looked around. Everything was exactly the same.

"Classy digs," said Faith.

A woman wearing a low-cut, tight, slinky sundress walked towards them, talking very animatedly. "Ciao! Benvenuti! Welcome! Ah, Spike," she greeted as she turned to the bleach blonde vamp and kiss both of his cheeks and giggled. "Oh! You are the very meaning of handsome. You take my breath away. Ah, I have no breath," she jested all the while giggling and smiling away as thought everything was perfect and happy.

She then turned to Faith and kissed both her cheeks, which the slayer didn't seem to mind since this woman was a major babe. A little weird, but hot nonetheless. "Faith, what a great surprise!" the woman exclaimed. "My what a gorgeous creature you are. My heart leaps at your beauty." Faith smiled at that, the woman had tasted.

The woman continued her greeting and turned to Angel, kissing both his cheeks as well. "And you...what an honor. The great Angelus."

"Actually, it's just Angel," he said as he fidgeted, not used such an affectionate gesture.

"Ah, yes, of course," the woman conceded. "The gypsies, they gave you your souls. The gypsies are filthy people." She then spits, eliciting weird looks from her guests, and declared, "And we shall speak of them no more. I am Ilona Costa Bianchi. I'm the CEO of the Roman offices of Wolfram e Hart. And please, we are at your disposal. Whatever it is that you want, we give to you. If you want the world, we give you the world. We give you TWO worlds, in fact, because this is our way." She finishes off, laughing joyously.

The trio stare at each other, wondering if they should trust this Ilona.

After a moment Angel spoke. "Okay."

"Good, yeah," added Spike.

"Cool," Faith said with a shrug.

Ilona smiled at them and motioned the vampires and slayer to follow her. "Now, let's go in my office, and we talk like adults, eh? Come." She spoke to the receptionist in rapid Italian requesting food and beverages for their guests, while the trio just looked at each other and shrugged then following Ilona.

"She seems nice," commented Faith as they made their way into the office.

Ilona's office is located where Angel's office would be in the L.A. branch, but decorated very differently with many religious painting and worldly items from the Italian renaissance periods.

With a cigarette in hand, Ilona gestured for them to sit. "Please, make yourselves as though you were at home. Your problems, they are no more. You have no more problems." She shrugs and chuckles casually. "What are your problems?"

Faith wandered around the office, looking at the different paintings and objects while the others sat down around Ilona's desk.

"Our friend, she's under some sort of spell..." Angel explained earnestly.

"Cast by the vilest wretch this side of Mount Everest," Spike continued. "Which, I'm told, he has climbed...several times."

"Look," said Angel looking irritated. "He goes by the name of The Immortal."  
Ilona's expression became dreamy. "Ah, The Immortal," she swooned. "Then your friend is lucky. I have had dealings with The Immortal many times, and I must say that the outcome is always..." She tried to find a word to describe it. "Most satisfactory."

Faith interrupted, "So what's the deal with this Immortal guy anyway. He must be wicked old from what I've been hearing."

"Ah, yes." Ilona answered, "He is a great man. Very wise and knowledgeable. And VERY experienced. His reputations is widely known. Especially with the ladies." Ilona chuckled again.

Faith caught the gist of what she was saying. "He's a good lay...gotcha."

"Your reputation also precedes you Faith," Ilona said as she stared at the dark slayer with a sultry gaze. "I hope we could do...business sometime in the future." Faith cocked her eyebrow. Was Ilona flirting with her? She is beautiful, and what a body.

Ilona drew her attention back to the vampires, who were staring at her curiously. "Now back to your problems."

"He's got her trapped," Spike said fervently.

"It's a love spell, and we --"

Ilona cut Angel off. "It's doubtful," she said unconvinced. "The Immortal doesn't use spells. He considers them dirty. Dirty tricks for dirty people. Like gypsies." With that she spits and again declares, "We will speak of them no more."

"Well, he's done something magic to her." Spike was not giving up.

"We need to do some research," Angel stated. "Look, don't you guys have, like, an Italian Wesley here?"

"Yes. Yes, we have, but he's taking a nap. And I do not need him to tell me what is already widely known." Her next words were said slowly and undoubtedly. "That The Immortal does not use magic."

"Guys, come on. Get over it," Faith interrupted. "I have." The last part was said quietly. The vampires paid no attention to her and continued to try and convince Ilona that the Immortal is evil and needs to be stopped.

"There must be somethin' else," Spike said almost pleadingly.

"Look," Angel continued. "We need to know everything there is to know about him. We need --"

Angel was once again cut off by Ilona "To keep your head." She laughed at the questioningly stares she received. "We know all about your mission to retrieve the Capo di Famiglia. And I have to say, right now it seems a bit more important than trying to pry your friend off of The Immortal. Your head is in great danger." She picks up a piece of paper from her desk. "We have already received a ransom note. It was addressed to you via our offices." She unfolds the paper and hands it to Angel. "I took the liberty sneaking a peak." Angel stared at the smiling Ilona in annoyance. "We must hurry because the drop is about to take place in less than one hour."

"All right." Angel nodded. Ilona had a point. "We're gonna need a chase helicopter, assault team..."

"And guns," Spike added. "Lots and lots of guns."

Faith ears perked up at the prospect of heavy machinery and decided to join them. "Sounds like fun. Can I come?"

"No, no, no, no! No, no," Ilona said shaking her head and squeezing each of their cheeks. "The three of you are so precious. But no! This is a civilized country. We do these things all the time," she explains. "Somebody gets kidnapped, somebody pays the money. Everybody goes home happy. Grazie. Prego. Kiss, kiss. We already have the money ready to go." Ilona gestured to Pietro, her assistant, who opened the briefcase in his hands, revealing stacks of Euros.

Angel and Spike looked at each other and sigh. "Alright, fine, whatever," Angel agreed. "We'll do it your way."

"Who's making the drop?" Spike asked.

Ilona pointed to the three of them, "You."

"Count me out," said Faith as she spotted some weapons on a far wall. "Sounds like a total snore fest. You boys can handle yourselves. I'll just hang here till you get back." She then picked up a magnificently crafted sword and twirled it around for a bit.

After they got the details for the ransom exchange, the vampires said their farewells and left the office with suitcase in hand. Faith continued doing an assortment of movements with the weapon, some thrusts and slashes, while Ilona watched with interest.

"You're very good," Ilona purred as she made her way to the dark slayer.

Faith stopped and placed the sword in it's holder and turned to Ilona. "I'm good at a lot of things," she shrugged.

Ilona was now facing Faith, tracing her fingers up the slayers arm. "I'm sure. I would like to find out what else you are good at," the Italian woman asked flirtatiously.

"You mentioned doing...business," Faith flirted back. It's been a while since she got some, and she was starting get horny from Ilona's touches. She grabbed Ilona's waist and pulled the woman towards.

"It would be a pleasure doing business with you," Ilona smiled as she wrapped her arms around Faith's neck, bringing them into a heated kiss.

Faith traveled her hands down to Ilona's thighs, picking her up while Ilona wrapped her legs around Faith's waist. Without breaking the kiss, Faith made her way to a leather couch that Ilona had in her office, laying them both down on the cushions. Clothes were thrown everywhere while lips and hands explored squirming bodies. Soft moans and grunts could be heard throughout the office as they brought each other to climax.

They lay together on the couch, naked and exhausted. Faith on her back with Ilona snuggled up against her side tracing patterns on the slayer's stomach.

"I think that you're an even better business partner than The Immortal," said Ilona as she sighed contentedly. When she didn't get an answer she looked up to see the slayer staring up a the ceiling, seeming to be lost in thought.

Faith just laid there silent, she couldn't get Buffy Summers out of her head. It's like she took permanent residence in Faith's brain. Even as Ilona brought her to orgasm, she almost called out the blonde slayer's name.

"You love her, don't you?" Ilona asked, bringing Faith out of her musing.

"What?" Faith looked down at her in surprise.

"Your friend who is with The Immortal."

Faith quietly stared at Ilona for a few moments, then stared back at the ceiling and breathed out a soft, "Yeah."

"Is that why you come to Rome? Like Spike and Angel."

"No," Faith shook her head. "The opposite actually. I didn't even know she was here. I haven't seen her since we were on the bus leaving Sunnydale. There were a lot of new capable young slayers to look over the hellmouths, so I decided to travel, see the sights, and slay a few demons along the way. I never expected to run into HER again. I thought I had finally moved on with my life."

"Maybe you have," said Ilona. "You just have to let her go. She seems very happy with The Immortal."

Ilona was right, Faith had to let go of her feelings for the other slayer. She needed to live her life. Getting up, Faith retrieved her clothes that were strewn throughout the office and began to dress, while Ilona watched her.

After she finished putting on her clothes she turned to Ilona. She hesitated a little before saying, "Thanks."

Ilona just waved her hand like it nothing. "We should do business again sometime," she said as she smiled at the dark slayer.

Faith just nodded her head and smiled back before leaving the office. Walking out of Wolfram & Hart, Faith made her way down the street, she had a lot of thinking to do.

**TBC**


	3. Back to the Start

**Chapter III - Back to the Start**

**Disclaimer:** The song is 'The Scientist' by Coldplay. I was listening to it and this scene just popped into my head.

**AN:** There's little speech that Faith gives Angel and Spike that is similar to the one Andrew gave them on the show.

Faith walked through Roman streets, her hands buried in the pockets of her leather jacket. It had become a bit chilly out but she hadn't notice. Nor had she noticed the people walking past her or even paid attention to where she was going. Faith had only one thing on her mind...Buffy. Walking through the park, her thoughts kept drifting towards the blonde slayer. Stopping just outside the gates, she looked up. Right across the street was Buffy's apartment building, she found that out when Angel and Spike told her on the way to Wolfram and Hart. She looked into the older slayer's window and saw that it was dark which meant that the other slayer wasn't home or she was asleep. She stood there for a few minutes, just staring at the window.

Then with one last lingering look she whispered, "Goodbye Buffy. I love you" Sending her message with all the energy and love she had. She then turned and left.

_Come up to meet you...Tell you I'm sorry...You don't know how lovely you are...I had to find you...Tell you I need you...Tell you I set you apart..._

Inside of the apartment, Buffy awoke suddenly. She wondered what could have awoken he from her peaceful slumber. She then sensed something. It felt familiar but she couldn't place her finger on it. She carefully maneuvered herself away from the warm body next to her and walked to the window.

What she saw made her heart leap. Faith? Her sister slayer was standing across the street looking right at her...but not really looking _at_ her. Like Faith didn't know she was there. What was Faith doing here and how had she found her? Questions were piling up in her mind as she watched Faith staring into her window with a sad expression. Then Buffy saw Faith's lips move. Even with her slayer hearing she couldn't hear what the younger girl was saying. But she felt it. A surge of energy spread across her body and into her very soul. She gasped as a mixture of emotions went through her. Pain, sadness, regret, and resignation, but the most dominant was love. Love for _her_. It was so pure and beautiful that a tear slipped down her cheek. When she looked back out the window she found that Faith was gone. She suddenly felt panicked and quickly got dressed and rushed out of her apartment. She had to find Faith.

_Tell me your secrets...And ask me your questions...Oh let's go back to the in in tails...Heads on the science apart... Nobody said it was easy...It's such a shame for us to part...Nobody said it was easy...No one ever said it would be this hard...Oh, take me back to the start..._

Faith walked down the street, heading towards the direction of the train station. Seeing Buffy again had made all her old emotions for the blonde resurface. When she learned that Buffy had a new stud, she knew that she was too late...again. She had been too late when Angel returned when she first arrived in Sunnydale, too late when she came out of her coma and saw Beefsti...er Riley, even the last time she saw the blonde she was too late because there was Spike. And now another guy had come along. She was always too late. Faith had accepted along time ago that her and Buffy would never be together. She didn't even think she was good enough for the blonde slayer's love.

Faith decided that she should leave, go somewhere that guaranteed no other run ins with the blonde slayer. She wanted Buffy happy, and if this other guy made her happy, who was she to stand in the way. She just wished...Faith shook her head. She didn't want her thoughts to go there. She needed to leave. She couldn't keep pining for Buffy. She needed to move on.

Faith stopped and pulled out a wrinkled envelope from her jacket. She poured her heart onto that piece of paper, confessing her love for the other slayer and explanations of certain events that happened when they were together. She wrote it sometime after her last encounter with Buffy and had planned to give it to her. Faith stared at it for a while then crumpled it up and threw it at a nearby trashcan as she continued towards he destination. It bounced off the trashcan, landing in front of a pair of tennis shoes.

_I was just guessing...Numbers and figures...Pulling the puzzles apart...Questions of science...Science and progress...Do not speak as loud as my heart..._

Buffy picked up the wad of paper and tried to smooth it out. It was an envelope. She smiled slightly when she saw the letter 'B' scrawled on the front. Only Faith ever called her 'B'. She opened it up and scanned the paper. It was dated the day they all left Sunnydale for good. Buffy wondered why Faith hadn't given her this letter and why the other slayer had kept it for so long. She began to read:

Dear B...I mean, Buffy,

Sorry, I know how much you hate it when I call you, B. That was some wicked cool ass kicking you did back there with Caleb and the First.

Anyway, I'm not good with sharing stuff especially my emotions. I wrote this letter to tell you something. Mostly that I'm sorry and I know that you have forgiven me but I wanted to explain why I did what I did. You probably wouldn't believe this but...I'm in love you, Buffy. Always have been. That's the reason why I did all that crazy shit.

All I wanted was for you to notice me, to acknowledge that I was there. But you were always too busy with some new stud to ever notice. Why did you think I tried to off Angel? He was in the way. I felt alone in my little motel room. Funny huh? Big bad Faith waiting around for you to come by. But you never came Buffy, only if you needed some extra slayer power to fight a big bad.

Did you know that the most happiest times in my life were with you? Slaying, dancing at the Bronze. Then it all went to hell after Finch. Then the mayor. God, Buffy didn't mean for it to that far. It was suppose to be an undercover deal, so I could give you the inside scoop. But the Mayor, he was so nice to me. Treated me like a daughter, made me feel like I was needed, that I mattered.

Everything else that happened...I was just so angry. At you for not loving me, at everyone who got your attention, but I was mostly angry at myself. I couldn't deal. I tried, but I always end up fucking things up.

I hope after you read this, you have a little understanding of what went on back then. Everyone's coming back into the bus after our little rest stop. I gotta go.

Love,

Faith

P.S. I know that you will never feel the same way towards me, but I just thought you should know.

Buffy put the letter back in it's envelope and placed it safely in her inner jacket pocket. She had no idea Faith felt that way towards her. She felt guilty neglecting the brunette slayer all those years ago. She had been confused about the feelings that she felt for Faith and she couldn't deal with it. She had so much going on in her life at the time. A look of determination crossed her features before she headed towards the direction Faith disappeared to.

_Tell me you love back and haunt me...Oh and I rush to the start..._

Faith turned a corner and bumped into someone, she was surprise to see it was Angel and Spike.

"Faith!" Angel exclaimed. "I thought you were gonna wait for us at Wolfram & Hart."

"I decided to take a walk, I hate waiting around." Faith then noticed what Angel was wearing. It was a sporty, red and white motorcycle jacket. Not something Angel would normally wear. "Nice jacket," Faith said amusedly.

"It's the latest style," Angel said dryly.

"Where are you heading off to then?" Spike questioned and nodded to the small duffel bag Faith was holding.

Faith just shrugged. "Oh, you know me, I go where my legs take me. And now they're itching to leave," she explained casually.

But Angel could see through the cool façade. He put a hand on her shoulder, a look of concern on his features. "Is this about Buffy?"

"Not everything is about Buffy Summers," Faith said sounding a little agitated. "I just needed a new scene." The vampires didn't look convinced. Faith sighed. "Guys, I'm trying to move on with my life. Seeing B again and knowing she's here will just make it harder on myself. I need to not be near her right now. I'm not going to waste my life pining over her again. You guys should do the same. Who knows, you might catch her one day. One of you, anyway. At least you both have a chance. All I have is hope. But you keep running in place, you're gonna find she's long gone."

Spike turned to Angel. "It is a bit silly. Us...chasin' around like a couple of henpecked teenagers," he said a little embarrassed.

"I'm sure Buffy loves both of you," Faith continued. "But she's gotta live her life. I've accepted that. And now I have to live mine." She looked at her watch and saw that she should leave soon. "Look, I gotta jet. My train leaves in an hour. It's been great seeing you guys. Maybe we'll bump into each other again someday."

Angel and Spike watched Faith walk off. They were thinking about what Faith said. She was right, they had to get on with their lives. The vampires decided to head back to L.A.

_Running in circles...Chasing back as we are..._

When Buffy rounded the corner she was surprised to see Faith...with Spike and Angel. She stepped back and peeked around the corner, not wanting to be seen by her ex-lovers. She listened in on the conversation. It seemed that Faith wasn't the only one who still had feelings for her. She found that slightly amusing, but the way Faith was talking to them, it was like the younger slayer was giving up. That's when Buffy realized, that Faith was leaving to get away from her. The other girl was giving up on her.

Faith was wrong, Buffy did have feelings for her, the blonde was just too deep in her denial to see it. The dark slayer stirred feelings deep inside her, and Buffy thought that Faith was the only one who could understand what being a slayer was all about. The Immortal was great in every aspect, but she did not love him. She was in love with Faith.

Looking up from her thoughts, Buffy saw that they had left. She cursed herself. Where could Faith have gone? Buffy suddenly remembered something she heard..._train_. Faith was heading towards the train station! Buffy ran towards the direction of the train station, determined to find the other slayer.

_Nobody said it was easy...Oh it's such a shame for us to part...Nobody said it was easy...No one ever said it would be so hard...I'm going back to the start_

Faith looked at her watch. Her train would be hear in a few minutes, and soon she could leave. Leave Rome...leave Buffy. When the train pulled up, she waited for the passengers to get off the train before grabbing her duffel and making her way towards the train.

As she was about to board, Faith stopped. She heard a familiar voice whisper her name. Turning around she was shocked to see Buffy, out of breath, staring at her. Faith's heart caught in her throat. Buffy was still the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. Was this a dream? Was Buffy Summers really standing in front of her?

They were both silent as they gazed into each other's eyes. Buffy moved closer, she could see a mixture of emotions in the dark slayer's eyes. Confusion, disbelief, awe. But she could clearly see the love in the girl's eyes. Buffy raised her hand and caressed Faith's cheek, a feeling of happiness spread through out her body when Faith leaned into her touch. She moved closer until there was only an inch between them, not breaking eye contact. She leaned up and placed her hand on the back of Faith's head, bringing the dark girl's head down as their lips meet. The kiss was slow and hesitant at first.

Faith dropped her duffel bag and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Faith thought she'd died and gone to Heaven. Her heart was ready to burst with joy. She felt tears slide down her cheeks and didn't care.

When they finally pulled back from the kiss, they rested their foreheads against each other. Both feeling a little out of breath.

Buffy stroked Faith's hair causing Faith to open her eyes and they gazed at each other.

"I love you too, Faith."

The End

**AN:** I hope you liked it. I know it kinda ended abruptly, but I thought I didn't need to go any further. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
